


My Bully got me pregnant

by MercilessSheriff



Category: Mobile Legends: Bang Bang (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bullying, F/F, Futanari, Loss of Virginity, Rough Sex, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:48:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26126014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MercilessSheriff/pseuds/MercilessSheriff
Summary: Silvanna, an ordinary highschool student that keeps studying for her Future. Meanwhile Fanny is the bully, her main target is Silvanna.But one day, Lesley had a birthday party and all of her classmates (including Silv and Fanny) are invited. And... Something happened when Silvanna was on her way home.FUTANARI MEANS: Girl with Penis
Relationships: Fanny/Silvanna (Mobile Legends: Bang Bang)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> If you don't like Futanari, get out and read another story. 
> 
> Futanari! Fanny x Silvanna
> 
> Let's just pretend that Silvanna isnt rich as hell like in the game.

(LUNCH TIME)

"it's the sore loser who keeps Studying" Fanny mocked, leaning at her locker as always. Everytime Silvanna walked pass by her, she would mock the student.

Silvanna ignored her, she was a waste of time if she fought back to Fanny. She rather stay quiet. 

"Hey! I'm fucking talking to you, bitch!" Fanny growled, knocking Silvanna's books to the ground. As always, people stared at the two girls. Silvanna didn't actually care, she just pick her books up and went to the library to study.

"Hah! Nerd! Get a life!" The bully yelled. Still, she ignored her. 

' _she's really pissing me off!!!'_

Thirty minutes has passed, Silvanna keeps on studying for the upcoming test. There, she saw her other classmate, Lesley.

"Oh hey, I was looking for you!" Lesley exclaimed, someone in the room warned her to keep her voice down.

Silvanna hummed, the redhead sat across the table. "You know it's my birthday today right?" Lesley asked. She still hums as her reply.

"No greetings? Anyways, you're invited to my party tonight at eight in the evening" Lesley tried to keep her voice down.

Silvanna then closed the book and stared at Lesley. "Why would I waste my time on partying? I'd rather study at the apartment" She replied softly. 

"Man, this is why no one wants to talk to you, you're plain boring. But I'm still expecting you to show up tonight" Lesley smiled at her. 

_'perhaps... Taking a break from studying too hard will be nice...'_ she thought.

"Fine, I'm going only because you won't close your mouth" She replied. "Hooray!! See you tonight then!"

"Keep your voice down!" Someone said

"..."

...

"Late again huh nerd?" Fanny smirked, looking at Silvanna who just entered the classroom ten minutes late.

"Keep quiet Fanny! Put your feet on the ground! Tables are not for the feet!" Professor Hanzo scolded. 

"Sorry for being late to your class sir.." she apologized. Hanzo rolled his eyes and let her go to her seat.

She noticed her desk was written. Huh... It's Fanny's handwriting. Saying mean things to her. She just took her handkerchief and wiped it all before taking a seat.

Now that the math test has started, she easily solve those problems without a sweat. she finished first, she noticed that her bully is struggling to solve. but she just shrugged it off and take a nap for a moment 

"Come on teach, why can't Math just grow up and solve their own problems?" Fanny said aloud, yawning. 

"Last warning Miss, or you're going detention" Hanzo warned her.

"Detention my ass" She stuck her tongue out.

"Leave my fucking class!!" Hanzo yelled, throwing a chalkboard eraser on her desk. "You fail this test! Get out!" 

"Yeesh, no need to yell. Aight aight, I'm out y'all" Fanny smiled, as if she was a celebrity as all eyes onher except for Silvanna. 

...

It was already dismissal time, students are going home. Some are staying at school for club activities.

Silvanna clearly didn't know what just happened three hours ago in math class. They said that Fanny was making a scene. She shook her head several times. _'why would I want to see her making a scene'_ she thought. 

"Bet you got invited as well?" Fanny said out of nowhere. Silvanna flinched. Looks like Fanny escaped from Detention again. 

"It's not like I'm interested of going to parties. Lesley wants me there then so be it" She immediately replied, looking at her way as she went back to her apartment.

Apparently, Her parents kicked her out off the house because she was Bisexual. But her brother, Dyrroth, was always there for her 

(Dyrroth's real name is Aurelius but we just goin to call him Dyrroth) 

She entered at her apartment and thinks about her outfit tonight. 

Maybe just plain Pants and off shoulder top will do.

\--

She made it at the party on time. The music was too loud. Ugh, she really hates loud sounds. She entered the mansion. She thought there would be a lot of people. But no, maybe around fifty to seventy people are there. Lesley was happy to see and offered her a beer.

Silvanna hesitate, but Lesley insist so she took the bottle. It was her first time drinking. She pour it on her shot glass and drank. Surprisingly, she likes the taste. 

She spotted an annoying orange haired female. Yup, Fanny. She was there as well! She really needs to get out of this party before that bitch sees her. She sat alone as she keeps drinking.

\---

It's already 12 In midnight, Silvanna was drunk, stumbling towards the exit door, she wants to go home so badly and sleep. 

"Hey hey hey there, didn't know you drink" Fanny smirked, blocking the path. Silvanna hiccuped and walked pass by her. The path is big not enough for Fanny to block it. 

"I'm going to take you home. We don't want that there are kidnappers lurking around the dark and took you right?" Fanny is still smirking. Silvanna, not in her usual self, takes her offer.

Fanny just literally drove her to her apartment while drinking. She helped her went to her apartment room and she entered with Silv. 

Silvanna just immediately stumbling towards to her room and lay down. Not caring that her bully is there. Fanny locked the door behind her and follow her to her room. 

Looking at Silvanna's body is enough to make her hard. She took off her pants. Revealing her eight inches cock as she went on top of the smart student. 

Then Silvanna finally noticed that it was her who drove her home. She glared at her and slap her on the cheek "get out" she said.

"I drove you back and this is the thanks I get?!" Fanny yelled, ripping her clothes off, spreading her legs wide as she could. Putting her penis in that wet hole. 

"Stop!! I hate you!!! Get out!!" Silvanna yelled, trying to push her away, the fact that she's inside her so deep. Is making her more sensitive. She felt like that she's going to be teared apart. 

"It's so tight.. you haven't been with someone? Boring" Fanny scoffed, putting both hands on Silvanna's hips and starts thrusting in and out not caring that Silvanna is in fact a virgin.

_'wait... She has a dick?!' Silvanna thought_

"GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY APARTMENT! PUT YOUR DICK AWAY FROM ME!!!" Silvanna shouted. 

"Wow, I'm so scared. Watcha gonna do huh? Kill me? You're completely helpless right now" Fanny smiled giving her a quick kiss on the corner of her lips, giving her thighs a slap.

"A...ah.." Silvanna moaned softly.

"Look who is moaning" She smirked, giving her love marks on her neck, slamming her cock on her pussy and now groping her breasts.

"G-get out... Mmh.. " she weakly said. Fanny knew that she is enjoying this.

Fanny was just doing what she can to pleasure her. Silvanna is still refusing to moan loudly. 

Silvanna gave her a light glare "I hate you!" She said.. Fanny just chuckled at her words, speeding her thrusts, she is so damn close because of the tightness and she wants to paint Silvanna's womb with her love juices. 

"Nghh... I'm so close!" Fanny gave her a grin. "Don't..! Don't shoot it inside me!" Silvanna glared.

Fanny thrusts harder as she came inside her... "Woopsie, my mistake" she said sarcastically.

Silvanna slapped her again on the cheek. "Fuck you" she cursed, she felt her cock getting out of her pussy. But it wasn't soft yet. 

She felt Fanny turning her body, the bully whistled in the perverted way and gave her asscheek a slap. "Damn you're thick" She said. 

Silvanna should stop her, she already came inside her. Why can't she stop her?! She felt her cock entering inside her again. 

Fanny kept slapping on those asscheeks. Groping them sometimes. Silvanna began to REALLY enjoy this moment with her bully. Her moans were a bit louder now.

"Mphmm fukkk" her moans are sadly muffled on the pillow. Fucking her harder and faster made her moans louder. 

She bit the pillow too tightly, not caring if she ripped it or not. She felt another big load gushing inside her.

"Wooh.. damn that felt so good"

And the rest of the night continues.

\--

Two months has passed, Silvanna was worried that her period hasn't come yet. Although She and Fanny aren't a couple. The usual school routine is still going on. She decided to take pregnancy test. She was shock that it came positive. Pregnant with Fanny's child? How would Her brother react if he knows that she's pregnant...

She confronted Fanny the next day, showing the pregnancy test result infront of the class. She glared at her and yelled "If you left my apartment then this wouldn't happen!!!!" 

Fanny is still smirking at her, as if it's a joke. "Oh come on, don't act like a victim here. You kept screaming 'Mommy' for the rest of the night" Fanny snickered 

"You enjoyed my dick drilling deep inside you" She stuck her tongue out. 

Silvanna didn't say anything.. she was about to leave. "Hold on, keep the baby. I want it" 

Wait what? She wants her kid?

"I'll move in with you on the apartment to help ya out" she winked is she fucking Joking around?

"I hate you so much" Silvanna replied.

They could still hear whispers around the room. Fanny came closer to her and took her hand and kissed it. "I love you" She confessed. 

"We... Should definitely talk to this at the apartment... Not here" She blushed. 

Looks like it's Ara Ara time again... 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fanny fingers Silvanna  
> And she likes it
> 
> Silvanna blows Fanny  
> And she likes it as well

(at the apartment)

"So you're telling me that you can't ask help from your parents because they kick you out?" Fanny asked, Silvanna looked away then nodded.

"I can ask my brother for help though" She replied. "It's okay, my family will gladly help you" Fanny smiled.

"Now, you need to drop out of school. You can't focus on your studies when there's a baby inside you" The bully... Said?

"Then I want you to keep on studying. Do not go to parties" Silvanna lie down on the bed that she had sex with Fanny. 

"Sure, help me on my assignments if I don't know how to answer them" Fanny rubbed her hand on Silvanna's belly. Then that hand went underneath her panties. 

"Hey stop" Silv noticed what she was doing but Fanny was touching her pussy. Rubbing it then inserts two fingers inside her.

"Ah.... No.." she quickly melted to the touch. Fanny stopped what she was doing and take off her panties, She spread her legs widely as she show Silvanna her fingers. "Spit on them" Fanny ordered.

Silvanna then, spat on her fingers several time. Fanny put her fingers back Inside her, she heard her moan immediately.

"Feels great, right?" She teased, speeding the thrusts of her fingers, wet sounds can be heard aloud across the room. 

"Hahhh.. why are you so good at this?" She asked

"I had one night stands with other girls of course" The orange haired female replied.

"One night stand huh...?"

Fanny smirked and added another finger inside her. "You're jealous~"

"Hmph, whateve- ohhh... Fuck..." She moaned loudly. Fanny's other hand was playing with Silvanna's nipple through the cloth. 

Fanny felt something gooey and slimy on her hand, she looked at it. "You came already? Lick your mess" Silvanna grabbed Fanny's wrist and licked her fingers, then she suck it as if it was a real cock, swirling her tongue around her fingers.

Silvanna got the chance to squeeze her crotch, Fanny gasped to the touch. "You're hard..." She whispered, she saw her boxer that there's pre cum stain. Fanny quickly get rid of the clothing as Silvanna got out of bed and kneel infront of her.

Silvanna wrap her hand around her big cock. Then the other one is playing with her balls.

"Silv..." Fanny whispered then moaned afterwards when she felt her licking the tip. 

Soon then, Silvanna Started to go deeper, bobbing her head up and down, while stroking the rest of the length that she can't suck and still playing with her two orbs.

"Shit.. that's it.. oh fuck.. that feels so good" Fanny moaned loudly, stroking Silvanna's hair and pushing her to go deeper. She managed to suck the half of her cock. 

Fanny was already close already, that's unusual. Maybe she's sensitive that's all. She didn't warn Silvanna that she's close. She wanted to see her face with her cum on it. 

Then a few minutes later, she released her seed on her mouth, Silv did felt her warm, thick semen on her mouth. She pulled her mouth away from her cock, however, it spilled on her face. 

"You look so cute with my cum in your face" she teased, Silvanna swallowed the cum on her mouth and gave her a smirk. "You taste good" She says....

Ara Ara time???


	3. Chapter 3

A week later, Fanny had a math project. And her partner of the project is Kimmy. Her ex. She didn't want to pair with her because Kimmy cheated on her when they were on a relationship.

"We'll do this project on my apartment, I don't trust you on going to your house" Fanny glared, Kimmy glared back but she agreed.

That afternoon both female went to the apartment. Fanny opened the door then entered followed by her Ex.

"Silv! I'm home!" Fanny yelled, there were no response. "Huh.. where is she? Isn't Tigreal is supposed to look after her?!" She began to panic, searching all over the place. 

Kimmy rolled her eyes "Come on! We're here for our project not to look for your pregnant lover" She said, Fanny slapped her then glared at her again. 

"Oh Fanny, I didn't know you're back so early" They heard a voice, it was Silvanna. "Where were you?!" Fanny asked in a concern voice.

"I was vomiting in the bathroom, Why is Kimmy here?" She asked, pointing at her ex.

"Math project" Kimmy replied, Silvanna sighed. "I'll bring some snacks then, you guys start working on your project" 

"Let me bring the snacks, go take some rest. You need it" Fanny offered

"Is that so? I'll go back to sleep then" She went back to their bedroom and closed the door.

"Sit there, don't do anything stupid" Fanny growled, as she took some biscuits in the cabinet and juice from the fridge. 

"You know Fanny, I still have feelings for you. Wanna do it?" Kimmy smirked, Fanny clenched her teeth and threw the biscuits at her, giving her a glass of orange juice and place it on the table. 

"No, I don't love you anymore. I already have Silvanna, I love her so much that I gave her my seed" Fanny said as they begun the project. 

Meanwhile, Silvanna heard everything since she got a bad feeling about Kimmy. She was happy that Fanny will stay loyal to her. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fanny passed her math project, Silvanna gave her a reward.

"geez Kimmy was so lazy, she just ate snacks while I do the work" Fanny ranted, her lover just chuckled, patting her back. "Cheer up, atleast you passed" Silvanna replied.

"I deserve a reward right?" Fanny asked, she just looked at her in the eye. "R-reward?" Silv stuttered, Fanny nodded as her reply. 

"Let's go to the mall then, I heard you talking to someone how badly you want this videogame" Silvanna suggested.

\---

"Thank you for buying me this game, Silv" Fanny smiled, she just gave her a light chuckle. 

"I'm going to use the bathroom" Silvanna said, as they both went to the public bathroom. 

Fanny was waiting for her outside the stall as Silv do her thing in the toilet, while waiting she was thinking about lewd things on Silvanna, how badly she wants to fuck her right now. Few seconds later, she heard the toilet flushed.

Silvanna left the stall but she felt Fanny's hand gripping on her wrist, heading back in the stall and locked it. 

"Are we really going to do it here?" Silvanna blushed, she just watch her unbuckle her belt, her cock was hard, pre cum dripping on the tip. Silvanna had no choice but to bend over.

Instead feeling her hands taking off her bottom clothes, She felt her dick between her thighs. 

"I always wanted to try this" Fanny groaned, began to thrust. "Can't we do it back at the apartment?" Silvanna said, moaning afterwards, her cock is rubbing on her clothed Thigh. 

"N..no we can't, I'm so horny right now" Fanny whined. Silvanna just sighed "make it quick, we'll continue this back at the apartment" Silv said with a defeated tone. Fanny sped up her thrusts. 

"Fuck... I didn't even insert it inside you, but I feel like that I'm getting more sensitive" Fanny moaned, gripping on her lover's white hair. 

Silvanna didn't say anything but to moan softly, who knew a thighjob is very hot? "Shit Silv, it's not yet even twenty minutes but I'm about to cum..." Fanny groaned in pleasure, giving a few thrusts before releasing her juices everywhere. 

"Can we go now? We'll continue it there I promise" Silv said, Fanny nodded in excitement. 

\--

"I thought we're going to continue?" Silvanna asked, with a disappointed tone. Fanny was too focused on the game she bought it for her.

**Author's Note:**

> TRASH, I KNOW. IM WRITING THIS 1 AM TO 2:50 AM
> 
> AND I AM SLEEPY, I WILL POST A BETTER VERSION OF THIS SOON


End file.
